One of the most persistent and troublesome problems arising during modern fabric laundering operations is the tendency of some colored fabrics to release dye into the laundering solutions. The dye is then transferred onto other fabrics being washed therewith.
One way of overcoming this problem would be to complex or absorb the fugitive dyes washed out of dyed fabrics before they have the opportunity to become attached to other articles in the wash. Polymers have been used within detergent compositions to inhibit dye transfer, such as EP-A-O 102 923, DE-A-2 814 329, FR-A-2 144 721 and EP-265 257.
Copending EP Patent Application 92202168.8 describes dye transfer inhibiting compostions comprising polyamine N-oxides containing polymers.
In addition to dye binding, it is also important to prevent the tendency of some coloured fabrics to release dyes into the wash solution. It has now been found that terephthalate-based soil release polymers when added to said polyamine N-oxide dye transfer inhibiting compositions enhance the overall dye transfer inhibiting performance.
This finding allows the formulation of detergent compositions which are very efficient in preventing colour-bleeding and in eliminating transfer of solubilized or suspended dyes.
According to another embodiment of this invention a process is also provided for laundering operations involving colored fabrics.
Terephthalate-based soil release polymers have also been described in the art, for instance in GB 2 137 221, U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,885, U.S. Pat. No. 132,680, EP 185 427, EP 199 403, EP 241 985 and EP 241 984.